Changes & Confessions
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: When Ally goes to school dressed up, everyone has their eyes on her, making a certain blonde boy mad. Will Ally's change in wardrobe for one day make Austin confess his love for her? One shot! Auslly of course! xD


_**Author's Note: This just came to me, so I wrote it down. Definitely not one of my best works. It's a bit sloppy, so sorry about that. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ally's POV

"Woah! Did you see that girl?"

"Is she new?"

"She is so hot!"

I kept hearing all these comments as I passed through the hallways. Huh, new girl? I wonder if she is in any of my classes...

I nearly tripped as I walked to my next class. Ugh, these black leather boots are impossible to walk in! Yeah, I, Ally Dawson, AM wearing hot black leather boots. In fact, I'm wearing some normal teenage girl outfit.

Why you might ask? Well, I was sleeping over with my cousin this weekend, but I forgot to bring clothes! It was pretty stupid of me, considering I had school the next day. So my cousin loaned me some of her clothes for me to wear. She even did my hair and makeup! I can't say this is really my style, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a stylist, so it was pretty much her job. People say that I dress like an old lady all the time anyways. Guess a little change could hurt!

I expected to hear snickering for tripping. Instead, when I looked up, a good looking senior held his hand out for me.

"Need some help miss?" he asked holding out his hand. I gratefully took it.

"Thanks", I said blushing a little looking at the floor. No senior has ever talked to me before. I was always the shy, invisible girl at school, so no one really paid any attention to me.

I saw the cute senior leaning against the locker as he looked at me. "Soo...", he said slowly. "You new here?"

I was aback taken at this comment. I'm a junior here, so I've been at this school for about 2 years now. Was I really that invisible?

"Well, I-" I started to say, but than I heard some guy whistling. Everyone turned their head in that direction and I saw another really cute brunette senior guy walking towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me. "So...what's your name?" he asked.

I started feeling a bit scared. What is with these guys today? I was beginning to miss being ignored by them. I wasn't used to attention like this!

I slipped out of his arms and quickly began to walk to my next class.

"Woah! Who is she?"

"Hot!"

I started hearing more comments like that as I walked towards my classroom. Wait a minute...were they talking about...me? Impossible! Right?

As I made my way to my class, I caught a junior guy winking at me. I was even more confused by this point.

I finally made it to my classroom door when suddenly, three girls blocked my way. I gulped.

They were the head cheerleaders and queen bees of the school. They practically picked on everyone who wasn't cool, and I was one of their main targets.

However, the blonde girl named Cassidy smiled at me. "Hi there, your new here, right?" she asked.

Huh? Did she not recognize me?

"Omg, those boots your wearing are totes fantastic!" said the brunette on Cassidy's right side, Kira.

"Yes! And I love how your tank top goes so well with those cute shorts!" said the other brunette, Brooke.

Wow, they were actually being nice to me! Well, they didn't know it was me though...

"Um, listen guys. I'm Al-" I was about to say, but the bell rang, signaling for us to go to our classes.

"We'll talk more later! Ttyl", Cassidy said smiling friendly at me before walking off with Kira and Brooke.

...what was that about? Was I really dressed that good?

* * *

Austin's POV

Where is Ally? Usually, she was the first one to get to class. I sat next to her in the back of the whole class, so we usually passed notes to each other while the teacher was talking.

I love Ally Dawson. There, I said it.

Yeah, unfortunately, I'm in what you would called "best friend zoned". But honestly, it was just nice to be close to her. One day, though, I'll definitely win her heart.

The teacher started the lesson and Ally still wasn't here yet. I was getting worried. Was she alright? Did she get sick? Is she hurt?

The door opened suddenly, and the whole class turned their attention to the girl who was walking into the classroom.

My mouth dropped open. The most beautiful girl ever...she wore hot leather boots with jean shorts and a simple but sexy tank top. Her brunette hair was straightened and curled at the ends. There were even some highlights at the tips of her hair. There was a perfect amount of makeup on her face.

...oh my god...Ally?!

I knew she was beautiful, but I didn't think she could get more prettier!

Suddenly, my insides started burning with anger as I watched some guys start to drool over her. Especially those two...Dallas and Elliot. They were the cool "jocks" of the class, or whatever you would call it. All the girls swoon over them. Luckily, they never really paid attention to MY Ally, until now.

The teacher looked up from her book, looking a bit surprised herself. "Uh, excuse miss...I think you have the wrong class", she said.

Ally looked surprised at the comment. "Um, but this is the class I'm usually in", she replied. Wow, did the teacher not recognize her?

"Just let her stay", came a voice from one of the guys sitting in the front.

"Yeah, let her stay with is for the lesson!" Dallas said.

The teacher just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay miss, go sit next to Austin today".

I watched as Ally made her way to her seat. She smiled at me as she sat down. All I could do is stare.

So flawless...

Trish, who sat in front of Ally turned around and asked her a question that nearly made me fall out of my seat.

"Hi there. What's your name?" she asked Ally. She didn't even recognize her...

"Um, Ally", she said looking confused.

"Hey! We have a best friend named Ally! Right Austin?" Trish said smiling widely at me.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I mean, sure Ally looks REALLY different and hotter now, but that's no excuse to not recognize your best friend.

As the class went on, I think I liked it more when Ally was dressed in her dorky clothes. She was getting FAR too much attention. The girls kept asking her to hang out and go shopping with her and the boys kept flirting with her. What really pissed me off was when the teacher excused herself from the room for a few seconds to get something from the teachers' lounge. The minute she walked out of the room, all the guys surrounded Ally's desk. They were fighting each other to try to get her attention. I never felt so angry in my life.

I watched at Dallas and Elliot try to flirt with her. At one point, I saw Elliot tried to lean in to kiss her. I really lost my temper then. I punched that guy so hard, I think I might have knocked out his teeth. Of course, the minute my fist came in contact with his face, the teacher walked in.

And guess what? A whole week of detention.

* * *

Ally's POV

What was with Austin today? He seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason. Now, he's got a whole weeks worth of detention for punching Elliot in the jaw. I mean, I really appreciated that, because Elliot and Dallas kept talking to me, which bugged me a lot.

I never seen Austin like that though...

I walked to Sonic Boom after school alone. (actually, I had several stalkers that I managed to lose by hiding behind parked cars)

As I walked upstairs to the practice room, I heard the strumming of a guitar...so I opened the door and saw Austin sitting on the piano bench with a unfathomable expression on his face.

"Hey...shouldn't you be in detention now...?" I asked, approaching him cautiously.

"Ditched", he simply replied before walking out of the practice room.

Seriously...what was up with him?

I followed him downstairs. Before he could exit the store, I ran in front of him and blocked his way.

He remained emotionless.

"Okay, what's up with you Austin? Why are you acting like this?" I asked a little to persistently.

His eyes seemed to darken for a second. He moved closer to me, but I started backing up to the wall, scared of what he might do to me. Was he mad at me?

At last, I was against the wall and he was just centimeters away from me.

His face moved close to mine...

"Listen Ally", he said in a low voice, "I won't stand watching other boys gawk over you. You're mine, not Dallas' or Elliot's. They won't take you away from me. I have loved you for as long as I have known you. You are MINE. I don't ever want to see you dressed like you were today".

He then walked out of the store, leaving me stunned.

Oh. My. God. What the hell just happened? Did Austin just say he loved me?

_'You are MINE' _

Those words ran through my head over and over again. Did I love Austin? Of course I did! He's my best friend! But did I love him like THAT?

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Did I really love him? He's funny, handsome, talented, and whenever I stare into his beautiful brown eyes, I just melt!

...oh my, did I just think that?

Oh Austin Monica Moon...you drive me crazy, in more ways than one.

Like you said, I am your and YOU are mine...


End file.
